


Kingdom of Sam Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Cover Art, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: They had won. They had won the war but every victory came with a price. When Sam overcame Lucifer’s control over his body and mind, Michael had been furious and the oldest of the archangels took his rage out on Dean before Sam’s mind cleared enough to protect his older brother.Geared with the power of an archangel, Sam defeated Michael and threw him down into the Cage while Lucifer was locked in a different prison. A prison built of Sam’s mind. The damage Michael had inflicted on Dean’s soul was too great but Sam had the whole power of a fallen archangel and Hell behind his back.Together they ruled Hell but sometimes...sometimes even the fiercest King needed the help of someone else to keep the madness at bay.





	Kingdom of Sam Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014046/chapters/45154297) | [Tumblr](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/post/185295066723/title-kingdom-of-sam-artist-bluefire986-author)
> 
> Check out the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/19846.html)

__**Banner:  
**

 

 _ **Chapter Headers:**_  
  
  


_**Prompt:**_    



End file.
